Desliz en la Academia
by BlackRose9213
Summary: Jim es reclutado para enlistarse en la Academia Interestelar, y ni bien llega para enlistarse que tiene un acercamiento bastante estrecho con la directora. Advertencia: Lemon


Disclaimers: El Planeta del Tesoro no me pertenece, sólo utilizo los personajes del a versión de Disney para éste fic, escrito únicamente por gusto.

Desliz en la Academia

Uno pensaría que Jim Hawkins, a sus escasos catorce años, se sentiría afortunado de haber sido reclutado tan joven en la Academia Interestelar, pero en cierto modo él sabía que aceptar la oferta era el más reciente intento de su madre Sarah y su mentor y figura paterna el doctor Delbert Doppler de que enderezara su camino.

Jim sabía que no era fácil para su madre criarlo, aún con la ayuda del buen doctor había sido difícil desde que el padre de Jim, Leland, los abandonara cuando él tenía nueve años. Lo más doloroso para Jim fue no sólo averiguar que los había abandonado porque había embarazado a otra mujer, sino descubrirlo al ver a su padre con su nueva familia desde afuera de su nueva casa, aunque eso quedo entre el joven y el astrónomo canisiano.

Jim la verdad quería hacer un esfuerzo sincero por ayudar a su madre y enderezar su camino, pero cada vez que volvía a su cabeza la imagen de su padre consintiendo a su hijo recién nacido, al parecer sin notar que su hijo mayor se encontraba mirando por la ventana bajo la lluvia, hacía que la rabia volviera y empezara a hacer vandalismo para desahogar el dolor.

Había cosas que su madre y el doctor Doppler conocían, como los destrozos que había ocasionado con su deslizador solar o las veces que hacía grafiti, pero había muchas que se guardaba para sí, como el hecho de que había dormido con la mitad de las chicas en Montressor, aunque claro eso se podía deber a que siempre fue lo bastante cuidadoso para no hacerlo con chicas cuyos padres conocieran a la suya.

Su monólogo interno se vio interrumpido cuando escuchó a alguien aclararse la garganta, y al alzar la vista se halló cara a cara con un petropiano de mirada severa, vestido con una chaqueta roja, chaleco blanco, pantalones grises, zapatos y sombrero negros. El petropiano revisó con poco interés un archivo en su tableta virtual

-¿James Pleiades Hawkins?-preguntó al muchacho. Jim entrecerró los ojos con molestia.

-Soy Jim-respondió el castaño. Odiaba ser llamado por su nombre completo, pues era como su madre lo llamaba cuando quería enfatizar que estaba en problemas. El petropiano lo miró desdeñoso, como quien mira a un insecto molesto.

-Samuel Arrow, segundo al mando en la academia, repórtese inmediatamente a la oficina de la capitana Smollett, directora de la academia, cuando digo inmediatamente, quiero decir que si no quiere que su experiencia aquí sea desagradable le sugiero que no la haga esperar-dijo el alienígena con tono duro antes de darse la vuelta e irse, cosa que Jim aprovechó para levantarle el dedo medio con fastidio.

Jim la verdad no deseaba enfrentar a la directora, a quien imaginaba como una vieja gorda y amargada que se había enlistado en la marina espacial para olvidarse el haberse quedado de solterona o algo parecido, pero su madre siempre hablaba de que al mal paso darle prisa cuando tenía que sacarlo de problemas.

Tras hacer un par de averiguaciones descubrió donde se hallaba la oficina de la directora, y tras tocar la puerta fue respondido por una voz femenina diciéndole "adelante". Al entrar vio a la que para su sorpresa era la directora: una bastisiana de piel clara, pelirroja y de ojos verdes, vestida elegantemente con una casaca azul marino, pantalones ajustados y botas hasta las rodillas, mirando por la ventana antes de fijar su mirada en él.

-El joven señor Hawkins, supongo-declaró la bastisiana con interés.

-S-sí, señor, digo, señora-dijo Jim avergonzado, pues la presencia de la mujer alienígena se la hacía de verdad imponente.

-Capitana, Capitana Amelia Smollett, por favor, cierre la puerta y tome asiento, señor Hawkins-pidió la mujer. Jim obedeció sin chistar y cerró la puerta antes de dirigirse hacia la silla enfrente del escritorio de la capitana.

Jim no sabía por qué, pero desde que entró en la oficina sentía un calor recorrer su cuerpo, calor que lo invadía poco a poco, y empezaba a centrarse en su hombría, cosa que le preocupaba puesto que con lo estricta que se veía la capitana Smollett no parecía ser de las que le haría gracia ver que un hombre al que le estaba hablando con seriedad estaba teniendo una erección en su presencia.

Lo que también le preocupaba a Jim era saber que por estar poniendo más atención a su creciente erección, no prestaba atención a las palabras de la capitana, lo que podría representar para él un problema si resultaba que le estaba hablando de las reglas de la academia o algo parecido y luego ella quisiera saber si había entendido.

-¿Tengo razón en lo que dije, señor Hawkins?-preguntó la bastisiana tras terminar de hablar, mirando al chico con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Sí, claro-declaró Jim casi por inercia, queriendo aparentar que había escuchado una palabra de la capitana. Ella sonrió con cierta malicia, sonrisa que no le gustó a Jim.

-¿Entonces son ciertos los rumores de que dada su aparente negativa a usar preservativos podría enfrentar no una sino varias demandas por paternidad?-preguntó la bastisiana divertida.

Esa pregunta le cayó a Jim como un balde de agua helada, más que por el hecho de que sin que se diera cuenta la bastisiana había tocado el tema de su vida sexual por el comentario que había hecho. Jim desde que había perdido la virginidad a los doce nunca gustó de usar condón, pero de eso a no detenerse a pensar que a estas alturas habría embarazado a varias de las chicas con las que había dormido lo dejaron de piedra.

Y lo que más le preocupaba era que mientras más permanecía en la habitación su erección empeoraba; ni siquiera notó que la capitana Smollett había puesto cerrojo a la puerta. Fue cuando notó un aroma dulzón en el aire, y tras concentrase se dio cuenta de que venía de la bastisiana, y que el doctor Doppler ya le había comentado sobre que ciertas especies antropomórficas exudaban cierto aroma cuando…

Y el descubrimiento hizo a Jim abrir los ojos con sorpresa, pues había unido los puntos: la capitana Smollett se hallaba en celo, y era por eso su interés en la sexualidad del chico, y el por qué de su erección, que a estas alturas ya hasta lastimaba su hombría por lo apretado de su pantalón. Cosa que al parecer no pasó desapercibida por la bastisiana, quien sonrió de medio lado con ligera malicia.

-Veo que nuestra pequeña charla ha tenido repercusión en usted, ¿no es así, señor Hawkins?-preguntó la bastisiana divertida, antes de, sin que Jim se lo esperara, agarrar el miembro de éste por sobre el pantalón, cosa que le sacó un gemido al adolescente. Acto seguido la bastisiana se dirigió a la puerta y cerró con llave antes de sentarse en su propia silla.

-Capitana Smollett…-fue todo lo que Jim alcanzó a articular.

-Quítese la ropa-fue todo lo que dijo la felina.

-¿Disculpe?-preguntó Jim confundido.

-Ya me oyó, señor Hawkins, quítese la ropa-dijo la bastisiana, usando ahora un tono aún más duro, mientras se revisaba las uñas, o mejor dicho garras.

Jim, sintiendo una ligera amenaza en el actuar de la directora, decidió no tentar a la suerte y, en menos de cinco minutos, ya se hallaba usando únicamente sus botas. La verdad era que el muchacho sentía mucho orgullo de su físico, pues desde que cumplió los nueve años desde que… bueno, el punto, era que desde joven se ejercitaba arduamente, y a sus catorce años ya tenía un físico que muchos hombres que le doblaban la edad envidiarían. Sin siquiera esperar a que la capitana le diera la indicación, Jim, tras acomodar su ropa sobre el asiento de la silla, caminó hasta detrás del escritorio, para quedar frente a ella.

Estando ella sentada y Jim de pie, la nada despreciable hombría del adolescente quedaba justo frente al rostro de la bastisiana, quien no dudó en alzar una mano y empezar a masturbarlo. Si en reposo la hombría del chico humano era impresionante, erecto era impotente. Las lamerse los labios, la bastisiana engulló el miembro del chico hasta la base.

Jim ya muchas veces había recibido sexo oral, pero esa vez en particular fue increíble en comparación, pues muchas de las chicas que se lo habían practicado necesitaban rato para llegar a la mitad de su rabo, mientras ésta bastisiana al primer intento se había metido hasta la base.

La felación duró un par de minutos, que para Jim fueron estar en el paraíso puesto que era la primera vez en toda su vida sexual que le practicaban una mamada como la que la capitana Smollett le proporcionaba. La diversión, sin embargo, se vio cortada cuando ella interrumpió el trabajo oral, no sin antes darle una juguetona lamida a la punta del menor.

-No creería que lo dejaría divertirse sólo a usted, ¿verdad, señor Hawkins?-preguntó la capitana divertida mientras se ponía de pie, al tiempo que se baja sus ajustados pantalones junto con sus bragas-siéntese en mi silla-ordenó, y Jim obedeció.

Lo que ocurrió a continuación Jim no se lo esperaba, pues la directora, tras darle la espalda, descendió ligeramente y, tras agarrar su miembro para mantenerlo erguido, empezó a penetrarse a sí misma con éste, hasta que bastisiana y humano quedaron tan juntos que Jim sentía las redondas nalgas de la mujer contra su pelvis. Ni le dio tiempo para acostumbrarse antes de que la bastisiana comenzara un delicioso vaivén.

En menos de quince minutos de faena, la habitación ya se sentía como una caldera, pues incluso Jim estaba cubierto de perlas de sudor, mientras la bastisiana no dejaba de gemir, mientras el muchacho agarraba sus pechos por debajo de la ropa. Finalmente, Jim soltó su semilla dentro de la bastisiana, y con eso terminó el acto.

Tras que ambos calmaran sus agitadas respiraciones, la capitana Smollett se puso de pie y se acomodó la ropa, mientras le dedicaba a Jim una mirada que le decía que se vistiera. Una vez que el chico se hubiera vestido, la bastisiana se sentó en su escritorio y empezó a trabajar en el papeleo como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Eso es todo, señor Hawkins, puede retirarse y ponerse al tanto con el señor Arrow sobre el dormitorio que ocupará durante su estadía-dijo la mujer gatuna con un tono de lo más natural.

-Sí, señora-aceptó Jim, antes de dirigirse a la salida.

-Ah, y, señor Hawkins-empezó a decir la bastisiana, haciendo al menor mirarla-tenga por seguro que visitará esta oficina MUY A MENUDO-dijo la mujer, enfatizando la última parte, con una sonrisa de medio lado un tanto maliciosa, que hizo a Jim compartir la misma sonrisa.

Sin más, Jim salió de la habitación y, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos, empezó a silbar mientras emprendía la búsqueda del petropiano que lo había mandado a la oficina de la directora en primer lugar. Mientras silbaba no pudo evitar pensar en lo último que le dijo la capitana Smollett, y no pudo evitar sonreír. Definitivamente su estadía en la Academia Interestelar sería _muy placentera_.

Fin

Bueno con esto termino un fic hecho a petición de un amigo de mi amigo personal Dragón Espectral, la verdad lamento el retraso pero tuve problemas con el trabajo y todo eso, solo me resta pedir que lean, dejen review y recomienden a sus amistades. Blackrose9213 les desea buenos días, tardes o noches, sea la hora en que hayan leído.


End file.
